


there ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight

by armillarysphere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for 2x15. No real spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written very quickly at work this morning. Title from Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga.

When the front door opens, Danny lets out the breath he's been holding since some time this afternoon. His hands are still shaking.

"Danny? I thought you said-"

"I know what I said. I lied, okay?"

As Danny pushes his way into the house, Steve catches him by the sleeve and pulls him into his arms. Danny sobs into Steve's shoulder, even though he's all cried out.

"It's alright, Danno. It's alright."

The nickname goes some way to actually soothing Danny this time. He kisses Steve, salt on his lips. Steve keeps his hands moving over Danny's back, up into his hair.

When they go upstairs, Steve carries the duffel bag Danny dropped at his feet on the way in, bringing him home.


End file.
